Close
by MalasLaBro
Summary: A mission ends with a situation where two acquaintances connect. Where a simple act of spending time together bringing feelings of possibly love.


Jaune Arc leaned against the metal wall of the bullhead, releasing a tired sigh as his motion sickness dulled by his continous use of his Semblance.

Around him were the supplies they looted from the barbarian camp outside of Atlas.

The reason he was even there was more to a coincidence where his friend - Weiss Schnee - asked his assistance in eliminating the small time barbarians littered over the frozen lands.

It was a joint effort of the Specialists and the SDC in a cause he wasn't privy off.

Besides, he just finished an escorting the new Valean Ambassador to the embassy in Atlas so had free time on his hands.

Alongside him in the bullhead was Winter Schnee and a few other Specialists assigned to this mission. The pilot was a cheerful man by the name of Kevin that he got the pleasure of knowing. The rest of the Specialist also exchanging stories with him from time to time.

Only Winter 'abstained' from the pleasantries of human socialization - citing it was not worth her time which she used doing Dust knows what when he wasn't looking.

The mission was a success with no casualties on their side.

Knowing that the barbarians lived a lifestyle similar to pirates where plundering and pillaging was an honoured way of life made the deaths he caused justified.

He wondered why he had a bad feeling in his gut.

"Uhh, I think we're going to have a slight problem." Kevin announced using the speakers, "Get tucked in your seatbelts - this is going to get dizzy!"

Jaune managed to grip the linings of the bullhead where evasive maneuvers were performed by the pilot. He looked out the circular window and saw what the problem was.

A pack of Wyrverns.

"Dust!" someone cursed, the Specialist were thrown in chaos as the bullhead was jarred be a large claw scrapping the hull. "Oh my Dust!"

The bullhead was being torn to pieces.

Sharp claws penetrating the metalworks as the altitude they were maintaining started plummeting towards the ground.

Guns and turrets fired by the automated systems doing naught but annoying the large lizardlike Grimm.

They crashed amidst screams and guttural sounds of the predator around them.

Jaune woke up suddenly, the cold frigid snow wrapped around his shivering body. He pushed the snow away and clawed himself off the ice coffin containing him.

He was alone, bodies of the Specialist he got to know torn to shreds by sharp claws off the Grimm. The Wyrverns were nowhere to be seen - probably gone after finding no signs of life.

Jaune trudged through the snow, the coat a Specialist lent to him earlier wrapped around his body in an attempt to tone down the chill, he checked the bodies for any signs - most already confirmed dead.

He rounded them up, counting his fallen comrades and missing one woman in particular.

Winter was out there somewhere.

Jaune scavanged the ruined bullhead for supplies, finding a useable bag and edible food and some bottles of water - the rest to being in a state of charred black due to the bullhead being on fire after it crashed.

He used his shield to dig a large grave for the fallen.

After the bodies were taken cared of, Jaune trudged though the snow where he could find recent footprints.

He also found the large claw marks of the Wyrverns.

They were fortunately steered away from the tracks he was following.

Jaune pushed on, knowing that somewhere out there - Winter Schnee was still alive.

He would not let Weiss down.

He found her hours later.

The tracks were pointing towards one of the tall mountains littered over the horizon.

As he was hiking upwards, the track further lead him to a small cave hidden by a wall of snow.

Jaune peered into the cave, finding a fire already set and the woman he was tracking for the last few days up and pointing her saber at him.

"Relax! It'a me!" he shouted, startled when ahe suddenly close the distance and still looked like she wanted to kill him in a moments notice.

"What is your name?"

"Jaune Arc."

She frowned.

"Your relationship with my sister?" she pressed the sword onto his neck, "Answer me!" she pressed harder when he failed to snap a reply.

"Friends! Just friends." he said quickly, "What are you doing?"

She gazed intently into his eyes, her face moving closer...

...and gave him a kiss.

What?!

As her tongue parting his lips and exploring his oral cavity, Jaune closed his eyes and savoured the feeling of the hot slippery muscle invading his senses, heat coming from his stomach igniting passion and lust as he lost himself in the feeling.

It ended when both of them needed air.

"What was that?" he questioned, breath coming out in puffs as she literaly stole his breath away. "Winter?"

She buried her face on his chest, breathing in his scent and how real he was.

"Winter? What's wrong?"

"Don't look into it too much Jaune Arc. I just wanted to check whether you're real or not."

He got nothing to say to her answer, opting to awkwardly wrap his hands around the suddenly not so acting like herself Winter.

He was confused.

But, she was as human as anyone, of course she has feelings. He just didn't know why the unflappable Winter Schnee would act like this.

She untangled his arms, walking back towards the fireside as he followed silently. They sat facing the fire with Winter taking a seat next to him, a stick weakly held in her hand used to fiddle with the flames.

She looked cold, an inner struggle must be happening right now.

Whelp, time to talk about anything.

"How long have you stayed here?" he asks, "I was knocked out from the crash so I don't really know much that happened afterwards."

She poked the logs suppliying the flames, her head leaning on his shoulders while her other hand latched to his arm.

" I watched my subordinates get slaughtered by the Grimm." she started after a while, "Captain Alpha gave the command to retreat and fought to buy the others time."

"I tried to injure them but my attacks were innafective against the Wyrvern's hide."

"I watched as they were shred to pieces while my strength meant nothing to the enemy."

"I was knocked out by Echo."

"When regained awareness, the battle already ended thus I wandered here."

"I was a burden."

"..." he could hear the frustration hidden in her soft voice, tentatively, he wrapped an arm around the grieving woman, giving comfort where he could.

His mother once told him he should not hesitate in these kinds of situations. He was grateful for it.

"Did you know that I was the youngest among the Specialist? That I was babied by them the moment I stepped into their ranks? Like a family other than Weiss and Whitley?"

She turned to face him, her cold eyes carrying glistening tears, "My subordinates now rest underneath the cold snows of an unnamed mountain."

"But here I am, a mess and uncouth, seeking comfort in the arms of my sister's friend."

She clutched at him harder.

"What a sight I must be, what would they say if they saw me now."

Thankfully he had 7 sisters who were also a mess when they were in the verge of crying.

Jaune stretched his legs and lifted the woman onto it, hugging her tightly to his chest while stroaking her back gently, murmuring sweet nothings into her ears.

He flared his Aura to coat around them, warming their souls.

She broke down in tears.

"I'm sorry for an act unbecoming of me. I hope you would erase them from your memories and never mention it to anyone." she apologised after waking up on top of him.

Her snow white hair tied in a bun and her Specialist coat tightly wrapped around her well proportioned body - she was emaculate as before.

They were hiking horizontally on the mountain, heading to where she claimed was the way back Atlas.

With their both scrolls busted, they couldn't radio for an emergency distress signal. They had to trek all the way back or hope for a rescue accidentally finding them.

They couldn't stay in one place for too long after all - danger was every where.

They were walking in a forest on the mountain, tall trees forming a thin canopy over their heads, small animals could be seen - a bunny here, birds of various species and...a deer.

Food.

Winter held a hand up, signaling him to stop as she redied her small knife for the throw. A small glyph forming on her hand, she threw it faster than he could see.

"Nice shot." he praised, jogging over to the downed prey. Jaune finished it off with a single strike of his sword.

Winter trudged over, watching the Arc start skinning the carcass with his own knife. Blood didn't faze the Schnee thus she helped the man's efforts.

They took all they could from the dead animal, his bag used as the container.

"Proceed."

They trekked till it was nearing dark, fire wood already tied in a bundle and a campsite surrounded by simple traps set.

A small fire was lit, skewers of deer meat being heated and cooked and all items were accounted for.

Jaune sat on a dead tree, his palms facing the fire for heat while his eyes followed his companion who was setting traps.

He wondered if he could be closer to the strict but beautiful woman.

He wanted to.

He was also a bit shy.

The woman walked to the opposite of him, choosing to keep to herself.

Jaune scratched the back of his head and urged himself to just take the plunge.

Just do it.

Do it!

JUST DO IT!

He smoothly stood up and sat right next to her.

Winter glanced at him but said nothing.

He took a deep breath, calming his nerves. He was an Arc!

An Arc doesn't get cold feet just by sitting next to the woman he has a crush on!

He took a deep breath.

"Winter?"

"Yes, Mr Arc?"

"May I...have the honour of getting to know you?"

What.A. Coward! Stupid! Arghh!!

Still, in for a lien!

"Uhh, what is your favourite colour?"

"Blue."

His eyes are blue! Nice!

"Favourite music?"

"Classic."

He liked them too! Nice!

"Have anyone you...like?"

She glanced at him, maintaining eye contact a second before facing the fire, "General Ironwood."

"Oh..." he slumped foward.

Darn it!

A soft hand stroaked his back.

Jaune looked at the woman who was pointedly ignoring his gaze.

Is it consolation or something else?

He decided to take as it was, enjoying her hands roaming on his back and sometimes on his hair.

She stopped when the meat was suitably cooked. Removing her hand to grab a stick and eat it like a civilized woman - small bites and close mouthed.

Jaune also joined her, savoring the juices dripping from it while the tender meat melted in his hungry body.

They finished off the remaining skewers in silence - which he finds common when with the Schnee.

Silence.

"I will take first watch." she declared, walking towards a tall tree and perching there.

He sighed and made his shield as a pillow, gazing at the stars while his thoughts ran wild.

He fell asleep minutes later.

He was awakened when a small hand tapped him incessantly, his eyes flew opened to see Winter signalling him to remain quiet - an enemy in the midst.

His senses told him that the clearing was too quiet.

Jaune slowly sat up, trying to find the problem - it was to dark to make out anything and he feared flaring his aura would make him a beacon for them.

The fire was out, bags ready to go. They set out following Winter's pace - brisk and constant.

He followed without asking, trusting her to explain when they were out of danger.

It was when they reached the rocky crops of the mountain did her tense shoulders drop a little. He followed suit and sighed in relief, he asked.

"What was it?"

"A type of Grimm - Night Crawlers - discovered to suck the Aura of those unaware and has a body like wisps of dark mist. No methods to kill it yet but is observed to be territorial thus our fortunes in leaving the territory."

He muttered in approval, just realizing how close they were in danger. He needed to be cautious.

They were in the wilds, where Grimm lurked around the corner and their lives were in constant danger - he would carry his weight.

He would not be a burden.

They found a cave to rest their wary bodies and wait for sunlight to arrive.

The pair were leaning on the opposite sides of the cave, an invisible wall twarthing his attempts to emulate earlier to try and close to her.

Why couldn't he amplify his bravery dammit! It would be easier!

"Mr Arc."

"Yes?"

She twitched, but continued, "Are you trying to bore holes on my clothes?"

"No ma'am."

She twitched again, "Lien for a thought?"

Should he tell the truth?

"I was wondering if we could - you know - preservr heat... together?" his voice growing fainter by each word, "How about it?"

For all of his 20 years of life, he never had a girlfriend, 7 sisters who made him a who he was today and love advice from a father who seduced his mother by bumbling like an idiot and never managing to live it down due to constant teasing.

Forgive him if he wasn't suave like those Don Juans. He was more a dork than anything.

"How are you able to think of romantic nuances in this situation?

"I...just do?"

She gazed incredously.

"Uhh, I like you?"

She walked his direction and towered over him, her hands placed on his shoulders, her face close to his.

"You are a fool."

He nodded.

She moved closer.

"You are lucky I even entertain the thought of this."

She gave him a chaste kiss.

Her soft lips pressing on his rough chapped ones, reminding him of their earlier heated exchange.

She stopped.

"What are your thoughts of me?"

He took a moment to formulate his thoughts, ignoring how easy it was to just continue lip locking.

"I think.." he started, "I think you are a strong woman."

"Beautiful, intelligent, brilliant, you are all those and more." his voice gained resolution, he continued, "Weiss always tell stories of how kind you were, a doting sister - even when your parents have problems, you take care of Weiss when you can."

"I see a woman I admire."

He mustered a all his will.

"May I have the honour of being in a relationship with you?"

There! He said it! Take that! Ha!

He waited for her answer, meeting her gaze head-on with as much as steel as he could.

Finally, she sighed.

"If you insist, I will gracefully accept your request."

She started kissing soon after.

Jaune Arc stared out the cave mouth, lost in thought but still half aware of his surroundings, in his arms lay Winter Schnee - his girlfriend or paramour when she said it.

She was snuggling in his warmth, a large hand carresing her back at random intervals while his other hand lay clutched in hers.

He learned that the elder Schnee was suprisingly a hugger and latched on him when he gave her permission after asked.

She was full of affection.

Maybe it was a product of a cold upbringing?

Hmm, maybe she yearned for warmth but awkward about it?

He wouldn't know.

He wouldn't care either - she was in a relationship with him and he would do his best to make her feel happy.

Arc's Honour.

He kissed the top of her head, going back to waiting for the sun to rise with ideas of what he would subject her to when they get back.

The pleasant feeling in his heart adding to his own happiness.

They continued hiking, silence accompaniying them but it wasn't uncomfortable - far from it.

She was comfortable in silence.

He would adapt to it.

Strangely, the situation they were in doesn't feel like a desperate attempt at getting back to civilisation, it was more like a vacation in the mountains of Atlas.

The day was spent walking.

The nights were filled with his stories and Winter's occasional anecdotes.

They spend the night in each others arms, sharing warmth of their bodies and he had feeling - the warmth of their souls.

Or maybe that was his Aura wrapped around her.

No problems occured.

Close calls with some Goliaths and other exotic Grimm was a norm. They avoided it. As much as they could and slew it quickly when they had no other choice.

They saw the walls of Atlas after a day of hiking.

As it was nearing nightfall, they decided to perch themselves on a tree and lay in each other arms after finishing dinner like they always do nightly.

"Winter?"

"Yes,Jaune?"

"What would happen when we reach Atlas?"

The question was trapped in his mind ever since he saw the tall metal walls.

She looked into his eyes, her cerulean irises clear, "We would go back to our lives." her hands cupped his cheeks.

She gave him a soft kiss.

"I would like it if this relationship we are having could be extended. Your thoughts?"

He kissed her forehead and held her tighter.

"I would like that too."

They reached Southern Gates of Atlas on the next day.

Side by side.

The guards let them pass after confirming her ID and title, he followed after her after going through the procedures.

"I have to report back to the base. Would I see you later?" she asked, not one for PDA, the closest was standing close to him with her full attention.

"I'll see you there."

She nodded and turned around, walking away.

He watched her form vanish into one of the buildings, checking his surroundings where a few curious passerbies glanced at him.

Weiss should be worried about him.

He decided to head to the SDC HQ first.

The guards didn't give him too much too much trouble, knowing him by name as he was a special executive of the company where his job was to just do what he was doing while money comes rolling in due to his friendship with the CEO of the conpany.

He could still remember RBY's reaction when inside their accounts had millions in lien.

He went into an office where he kept his belongings and took a shower, getting all the 2 weeks worth of grime away from his body while savouring the feelings of warm water cascading around him.

He contemplated soaking in the bathtub but ultimately decided to meet Weiss first before doing anything else.

He changed into comfortably loose clothes and sandals, uncaring of some gazes of contempt at his laid back attitude and dress code.

They must be new here.

He rode the elevator to the highest floor, fiddling with a spare scroll he grabbed from his room, checking contacts and all his files just to make sure the scroll had his songs and friends.

He walked past the the bunny faunus PA who gave a small smile, he grinned, then opened the doors.

"You're very late, Arc."

Weiss sat behind her desk, files neatly ordered and stacked while the CEO herself was reading a letter.

"Aww, I knew you missed me."

She looked up, scanning his appearance and walked to him to scrunitize closely, her frown as cute as he remembered.

"I suppose I did."

She smiled and gave him a hug. He hugged her back, glad that the woman in front of him was happy.

Weiss grew from the short flat heiress to the know reaching his chin, medium sized breast and not as thick as Yang's thighs.

A beautiful woman to put it simply.

His friend.

"What happened?"

"Well.."

He told her what happened while they sat on the comfy sofa's in her office.

"Some my dearest sister is now in a relationship with you?"

"I think so."

"You think so?"

"No.. I'm sure she means it."

Weiss went silent, contemplating something while he sipped his tea, he wondered what was going through her mind.

Did she support them?

Against it?

"I think you should be honoured - my sister is quite hard to approach."

"I am, I hope she could accept being together with a guy like me."

"You"re a great guy, Jaune. She would love you. "

Did he love her?

Not yet, but maybe - he could imagine their life together.

He wanted that.

"Weiss, would you help me?"

"Of course."

Jaune called his girlfriend the next day, asking her to meet up with him at a small cafe near the barracks for lunch.

He was sitting with a cup of coffee half finished, spotting Winter who was sporting a long grey skirt with a white shirt and a grey ribbon.

"You look beautiful." he greeted, pulling a chair for her, "I'm sorry for not calling sooner - I was preoccupied with my affairs."

"I was in a similar situation myself, General Ironwood was pleased to learn of our survival."

"That's nice to know."

Winter ordered herbal tea and a small cheesecake.

"Do you like sweets?"

"I do."

They spent the evening chatting, taking a walk across Atlas while Winter pointed out some places she had been to before.

Their hands were interwined as they walked, their feelings happy.

Jaune walked her back to her home - a tall skyscrapper situated at the near the center of Atlas.

As they reached her front door, she asked a question.

"Would you stay the night with me?"

He took no hesitation to reply.

"I would love to."

The end.

 **You guys can do imagine what happened next yourselves - anything can occur.**


End file.
